Kol
Colton Dominic Chase (born December 30th, 1992) is a professional wrestler currently going under the ring name of Kol. Chase is currently wrestling for Hard Knox Wrestling (where he wrestles on the SUBVERSION brand) and is the current holder of the Global Golden Opportunity briefcase. Early Life Colton Chase was born to an upper middle class family on December 30th, 1992 in Buffalo, New York. He was the only child to Edwin Chase, an engineer, and Emilia Chase, a wedding designer. When Chase was 3 years old, he and his father would be involved in a car accident, involving a total of three cars and killing two people, one being his dad. Three more would be injured, two from the third car and one from the second car. Colton would end up surviving the crash with nothing more than a couple of cuts, including a huge one on his right hand that has left a scar that's still there. Colton's mother, taking the death of her husband hard, would end up abusing drugs and alcohol for about 10 years, the stuff not getting to a real bad point until Colton was 12 and she lost her job. On March 19th, 2006, when Colton was 13, his mother would die from a cocaine overdose. When they attempted to put Chase in an orphanage, he managed to run away and not be found for about four days. He would eventually be caught when the hungry young man would attempt to steal a candy bar from a gas station store, getting the cops called on him. Colton was then taken to an orphanage in New York, becoming one of the troublemakers while there, and would stay there up until after his fourteenth birthday, when he would be adopted by a man named Kingsley King and his wife. Colton and the family would move to Tampa after he was adopted. A few months after being adopted, Colton would discover that Kingsley, the man who adopted him, was a former wrestler turned trainer. After turning 15, Colton would express an interest in wrestling and would end up getting trained by Kingsley up until he was 18. Pro Wrestling Career 'Florida Independent Wrestling Scene (2011)' On June 23rd, 2011, Sterling would make his pro wrestling debut in a singles match, which he would lose. The rest of his time there, from late June to early December, is not very well documented as he barely wrestled during those months and usually wrestled multi-man matches. 'Maryland Independent Wrestling Scene (2011-2013)' On December 12th, 2011, Colton would move to Baltimore, Maryland to pursue wrestling in the area. He would begin wrestling for small companies in the Maryland area, sometimes going out of state for special shows as well. The best we can tell you is that Sterling was a .500 record type wrestler, getting destroyed in some matches, while being able to destroy some opponents as well. Colton never won a title during his two year stint there. 'Hard Knox Wrestling (2013-Present)' Debut/Tag Team (2013-2014) Colton would sign a contract with then Platinum Dynasty Wrestling development territory, now independent company, Hard Knox Wrestling. On the first ever episode of Defiance, Colton Sterling would defeat Jason Mentez in a Bloodshed Rules match via pinfall, advancing him on to the next round of the HKW Championship tournament. Two weeks later, Sterling would be defeated by Gia Van Zant after Jason Mentez would lay him out while the ref was out cold and unaware of what had happened. At Defiance III, Sterling and Mentez were scheduled to face each other in a tag team match, but the two men would get in a brawl pre-match and get kicked out of the arena. At Defiance IV, the two would settle their differences in a 2/3 falls match, which Mentez would win 2-1 and become the number one contender to the HKW championship. At Defiance V, Colton and Gia would wrestle to a time limit draw in a singles match. At Defiance VI, Colton, along with five others (Kai, Darwin Ridley, Gwen Massey, Westley McFadden, and Gia Van Zant) would wrestle in the Golden Opportunity ladder match. Sterling would get close to grabbing the briefcase hung above, only to be thrown off a ladder by Joey Perello, allowing Gwen Massey to pick up the win. At Defiance VII, Colton would team with Gwen Massey against Joey Perello and Chopz. Perello would force Sterling to submit after Massey would get distracted by Darwin Ridley. At Defiance VIII, Colton would defeat Tank in a Pikachu on a Pole match, breaking his non-win streak. At Defiance IX, Colton, as part of Team Banks (Kai, Annie Zellor, and Kayla Callahan) would defeat Team Risky (Gia Van Zant, Luke Wisia, Milo Boyd, and Kasey Fontaine), getting Colton an envelope with a tag team title shot inside it. On the first episode of Ignite, two weeks later, Colton would defeat Darwin Ridley via countout. A couple days later, at Defiance 11, Colton Sterling would reveal his partner to be the cousin of Blake Jones and Zack Jones, Jaxon Queen, and that the two would challenge for the tag titles at Defiance 13. On the second episode of Ignite, a few days later, Colton Sterling would defeat RIP President, Lance Winters, in a first blood match when Winters would have his nose busted open when he was tripped into a corner. Two weeks later, on Ignite 3, Sterling and Queen, now donned as Future Shock, would defeat 420 BC in a standard tag team match. At Defiance 13, Future Shock would take on Charlie Samuels (who held the titles by herself due to partner leaving company) in a handicap match for the HKW Tag Team championships, but the match would end in a no contest when Colton and Jaxon would be attacked by the returning Kayla Callahan and Felicity Banks, Banks claiming that one half of the titles is hers. At Ignite 4, a few days later, Sterling would end up fighting to a no contest with Kayla Callahan. At the iPPV Breaking Point, Future Shock would become the new tag team champions after Queen pinned Banks. The match also involved Hunter Werth & Eddie Ramirez and the Reapers Hellhounds (Chopz & Leifi Mavia). At Defiance 15, Future Shock would defeat the Super Saiyans (Michael Alexander & Jinzai) via disqualification when the Reapers Hellhounds would interfere, Leifi laying out Colton with a Superman punch. The two men would proceed to lay out everyone involved in the match, including putting Colton through a table. At Ignite 6, a few days later, the Saiyans and Future Shock would close out the show by failing to get ahold of the Hellhounds as they retreated. At Defiance 16, the Hellhounds would attack the Saiyans, so Future Shock would come out and make the save, sending both men in retreat. The match for Destiny would be later announced as a triple threat falls count anywhere match involving the three teams for the HKW World Tag Team championships. Later that night, Colton would wrestle in the #Rumble2Destiny to determine the new HKW World champion. He would enter at #1 and last until the final three, when he would be eliminated alongside Hunter Werth, Felicity Banks winning the match. At Ignite 7, Future Shock and Super Saiyans would get their hands on Reapers Hellhounds for a couple of minutes before they managed to escape once more. At Defiance 17, Colton would defeat Chopz in a no disqualification match before Chopz would end up almost choking him to death with a steel chain after the match. Colton wouldn't appear at Ignite 8 due to the fact that he had been banned from the arena. At Defiance 18, Colton would steal Chopz's bike and destroy before he and Jaxon would defeat the Neon Dragons. At Ignite 9, Future Shock and Super Saiyans would lay waste to Hellhounds before Future Shock would lay out Super Saiyans. At Destiny, Future Shock would drop the HKW World Tag Team championships when Jaxon would cuff Colton to a nearby machine before getting himself pinned and eliminated by Jinzai, who later on in the match went on to defeat the Reapers Hellhounds (though Colton attacking Chopz gave them an advantage). Colton would lay out Chopz by using the same steel chain he used on him and driving his knee into the back of that man's head. On July 7th, 2014, after a brand split was made, Colton was drafted to the DEFIANCE brand. Defiance (2014-2016) On July 24th, 2014, the No Limits championship (vacated at the time) would be fought over for the last time on the iGNITE brand. Colton would take on Eddie Ramirez, Glen Jakobs, Brian Gun, Acelin Tate, and Banksquiat and would emerge victorious, outracing Ramirez to the championship belt and winning his first singles title ever. He would defend the title against Ina Ina on Defiance 20 (August 2nd) in the main event after rolling her up with a small package pin. At Defiance 21, Colton would team with Jack Warren unsuccessfully as they lost to the team of Ina Ina (who was announced as one of Colton's opponents at the PPV) and Talia Valen. At Almost Famous: Night 2, Colton would successfully defend his title against Ina Ina and Eddie Ramirez. At #HKWvsTheWorld, Sterling and Queen would unsuccessfully challenge for the EXODUS Pro World Tag Team championships against Leander Apollo and Vanessa Cade. On Defiance 22, Colton would team with Xavier Asher Daniels and the Super Saiyans and would defeat two members of ASH and two local wrestlers. On the following iGNITE, Colton would get the HKW staff to agree on letting him defend his No Limits title and get a shot at the World title at Crowned Royalty in a Double Fall match! At Defiance 23, Sterling would lose to Xavier Asher Daniels. At Defiance 24, Sterling would be ringside for a match involving Daniels and Felicity Banks, and would come to the aid of Banks after Ina Ina attacked her. At the Hard Knox Wrestling awards show, Sterling won the Knoxer for Tag Team of the Year alongside Jaxon Queen. At Crowned Royalty, Sterling retained his belt when he won the first fall and lost his chance at the World title when Felicity Banks won the second fall. On Defiance 25, Colton would compete in a gauntlet match to determine the team captain for Defiance, only to be eliminated via double countout alongside Gia Levi. At Defiance 26, Colton would defend his No Limits championship match against Nina Stokes, but the match would end in a no contest when Fran got involved and forced the match to go to a no contest. Colton was able to run her off after her brutal attack on Nina, but he himself was laid out by Gia Levi, someone else looking to take his belt. On Defiance 27, Sterling successfully teamed with Zakk Lewis to defeat Aurora Master and Fran. Later on in the show, Sterling would make the announcement that he would defend his No Limits title against Gia Levi, Fran, and Nina Stokes in a four-way elimination match at Divine Supremacy. On Defiance 28, Sterling, Stokes, and MJ Bell would defeat the team of Gia, Fran, and Charli Villa after MJ would pin Charli and the four No Limits competitors would brawl. Later in the night, Sterling would tell an interviewer that the four would face off in a tag team match at House of Pain. At House of Pain: Malice, Fran and Gia would defeat Nina and Colton after Nina was pinned by Fran. After the match, Colt would hit Fran with a bicycle kick, covering her in green paint. At Divine Supremacy, Colton Sterling retained his belt in a fatal four way falls count anywhere elimination match, eliminating Gia and pinning Nina Stokes for the victory. At Defiance 29, Sterling would team with Eddie Vega to face off against Bayani Arroyo and Heath Harper in a tornado tag match. Bayani pinned Eddie for the victory and Heath got in a cheap shot on Colton. At Defiance 30, Heath Harper and Tank would attack Colton on the aftershow, Heath having become the new number one contender just an hour prior to that. At Defiance 31, Sterling defeated Acelin Tate in a squash match before he cut a promo on Harper. Heath attempted to attack Colton afterwards, but Colton ran him off. At Dream On, Colton defeated Heath Harper in a No Limits match to retain his championship. Tank would get involved during the match, but would end up going through a table that was meant for Colton. After the match, Tank and Heath attacked Colton and laid him out, allowing Fran (the No Limits GO holder) to come down to the ring and cash in on Colt, pinning him and defeating him to become the new champion, ending Colton's historic reign. Two weeks later, Sterling would appear on the next Defiance and would cut a promo on Heath Harper and Tank, sporting a much angrier demeanor. Later that night, Sterling would attack Harper post-match before Harper and Tank would flee. But Colton would give chase, eventually running into Shane Hartford, who he beat the hell out of and punted. Sterling competed in a six person tag team match the following Defiance, teaming with Felicity Banks and Ashley Sullivan as they defeated Brick McCleary, Heath Harper, and Luke Wisia. Colton chased after Heath post-match, but Heath raced off and away from Colt. A bit later, backstage, Sterling ran into Wisia and Sterling would lay him out with a headbutt and a bicycle kick before Ashley Sullivan would finish Luke off. The following Defiance, Sterling defeated RIP member Shelton Monroe, rescued his girlfriend after she had been whipped, and got into a brawl with Heath Harper and Tank, before the two men laid him out. On the final Defiance of the cycle, Sterling got Heath and Tank to sign a contract that would pit them against him in a steel cage. A few minutes later, Sterling would rush to the aid of Brian Stryker during his match with Heath Harper and he would chase off Tank (who he would then lay out with a chair during the aftershow). At Darkness Falls, Sterling would destroy Heath in the ring, legitimately breaking his neck as he was awarded the victory in the match. After said match, he and long time rival Luke Wisia got into a fight in the men's bathroom, leading to Wisia getting a swirly courtesy of Sterling. Sterling would be attacked during the aftermath later that night by Wisia. Colton and Luke would continue their heated rivalry two weeks later, both men eliminating each other in the Rumble 2 Destiny before brawling all the way to the airport in Brooklyn and ending up having their fight on a plane. They would be arrested after landing in Butt Creek, Kentucky. The following show, Defiance, Colton and Luke would get into a brawl/toy lightsaber fight before getting kicked out from the arena. The two would continue to go at each other in the following weeks, from Luke burning Colt's deceased father's watch, to Colt destroying the Trap House, to the two having Pick Your Poison matches at the HOP before Destiny (Luke losing his to Hunter and Colt beating Lance). This feud came to an end at Destiny, when Luke defeated Colt in a last man standing match after getting him trapped in the ropes and wrapping barbed wire around his face and repeatedly kicking him. Colt would show up to the next Defiance drunk. He would threaten a backstage worker with a broken beer bottle before he would leave the arena. Colt would then proceed to go on a losing streak, losing to Jack Warren on his final night on Defiance. SUBVERSION (2016-Present) Colton would then get traded to Subversion, continuing his losing streak there by losing to Elijah Black. After that, Colton would miss out on the PPV, the first time an HKW PPV that could have featured him didn't. On his first night back, Colton Sterling was interviewed by Tiffany Jay and let her know that Colton Sterling was dead and that he would now be known as Kol. As Kol, he then defeated Blvck Jones, busting Jones open in a one-sided match. He then went on to feud with Felix Vialpando, even putting his spot in the GO ladder match on the line. Kol would defeat Felix, then would win the GO ladder match, tossing Riley off the ladder (an unpopular action). Kol was then added to Team Subversion on the first Subversion for Divine Supremacy by team captain Emilio Vialpando. 'Cardinal City Pro Wrestling (2014-2015)' Colton and his tag team partner Jaxon would sign with CCP in mid-May. Since their signing, there has been small vignettes about them coming soon all throughout the months of May and June. On July 3rd, Future Shock would defeat Vegan Inc. in their debut. A week later, on June 10th, they would defeat Team Florida. On July 31, Future Shock would get into a brawl with the team that attacked Jaxon the week before, The Kings of Dublin. On August 17th, Future Shock would lose to the Kings of Dublin after Queen would get pinned. On August 28th, Sterling would defeat Kings of Dublin member Ciaran Quin. They would be attacked a week later backstage and laid out. On September 11th, Colton and Jaxon would go to a double DQ with Kings of Dublin on the September Supershow. On September 25th, Colton would be attacked backstage by the Kings of Dublin during Jaxon's match. The two teams would get into a brawl before having it broken up. On October 3rd, Future Shock defeated the Kings of Dublin in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On October 9th, Future Shock would defeat The Extreme Headbangers. After the match, KoD would let Future Shock know via tron video that this was far from over. On November 6th, Future Shock and KoD would get into another altercation following the match between Queen and Ciaran Quin. At the Thanksgiving special, Future Shock would send out a video saying they would return to settle their unfinished business soon. Future Shock returned on January 7th and unsuccessfully challenged for the CCP World Tag Team championships against Kings of Dublin (the winners) and Hardcore Nation (who was pinned). On January 16th, Jaxon and Colton would defeat the Repo Men in a tag team match. On January 22nd, Future Shock would defeat the Kings of Dublin in a non-title tag team match. On January 25th, Future Shock defeated the Hardcore Nation to become the number one contenders to the CCP World Tag Team championships. A bit later, at a CCP live event, Sterling defeated Cody Edgington of the Hardcore Nation. At Rebellion, Colton and Jaxon would fail to capture the tag team titles after the Kings of Dublin pinned Hardcore Nation to retain. On March 5th, Sterling and Queen would defeat the Cardinal/Wildcat Alliance in a tag team match. On March 12th, Sterling and Queen would challenge the Kings of Dublin to a rematch for their championships, only for KoD to tell them to earn it. On March 19th, at the CCP/GFP joint show, Queen and Sterling would defeat Akitoshi Takayama and Michiko Yamada in a tag team match after Sterling pinned Yamada. At the next show, Sterling and Queen would call them out again before defeating The Blood Seekers. Future Shock defeated Vegan Inc on April 9th, 2015 and would get into a verbal confrontation with KoD, agreeing to their challenge for the tag titles if they promised they would never challenge again should they lose. At World's Finest XIX, Colton and Jaxon defeated the Kings of Dublin in a two out of three falls match to become the new CCP World Tag Team champions. The next show, Sterling and Queen would re-brand their team as the Squared Circle Aces. During the GFP/CCP show, Queen and Sterling retained their belts, defeating Candy Mitsuyoshi and Tequila Ayano of GFP. On June 1st, Queen and Sterling would defeat Vegan Inc. in tag team action. A few days later, Queen was set to face one half of the Blood Seekers, but both men would be laid out before the match started before Queen was covered in blood. A couple days after that, SCA fought the Cardinal/Wildcat Alliance to a no contest when the Blood Seekers would get involved and drop blood on all of them. SCA would defeat TBS for the tag titles at Public Enemies, Queen getting the fall for the team. On July 13th, SCA would go to a no contest with the Blood Seekers on Youtube Shots Volume 6, technically adding a defense to their reign. On the July Supershow, SCA defeated The Blood Seekers to retain their titles. At Breaking Point nearly a month later, Sterling and Queen would retain their belts against the Cardinal/Wildcat Alliance. Sterling's contract would run out and he would not return, leaving before Jaxon Queen and a replacement partner lost the belts. 'New Alberta Pro Wrestling (2014)' Colton and Jaxon signed an NAPW contract on May 27th, 2014. On June 28th, Future Shock would compete in TAGSTRAVAGANZA and would defeat SCARS (Adam Stryker and Johnny Ajax) in the opener to advance to the final fatal four way for the blue jackets, $100K, and NAPW World Tag Team championships. In the main event, the defending champions, Rabble, would be eliminated first by Those That Would Inflict Ill, Future Shock would eliminate them, then the Phenomenons would eliminate Future Shock to give them their first ever tag team loss. On July 28th, he and Jaxon would be attacked backstage by Those That Would Inflict Ill. On July 29th, Future Shock would lose after Jaxon ate the fall. On August 28th, Future Shock would defeat SCARS (Jason Richards & Brock Whitworth) in dominant fashion. On September 28th, Colton and Jaxon would both participate in the Sole Survivor match but were eliminated at the same time by Nobody. On October 30th, Future Shock would fall to LEGION for a shot at the NAPW Tag Team championships. Their contracts would expire a day later and they wouldn't re-sign. 'Frontier Grappling Arts (2014-2015)' Colton would sign with FGA on August 23rd. He would defeat Danny Diamond in his debut on September 7th in a DVD taping. On September 21st, Colton and Ash would defeat the team of Tony Carmine and Joshua Black when Colt would pin Josh. On October 4th, Colton and Ash defeated the Black Hand via countout. On November 8th, Colton Sterling would team with Ash, Cordy Stevenson, and Johnny Karma in the main event and would defeat the team of Jimmy Page (FGA World champion), Chris Madison and Tommy Knox (The Black Hand), and Kevin Hardaway. Ash and Sterling would pin Knox and Madison and Sterling would be the only one eliminated from his team. Four weeks later, Sterling and Ash would lose to Dante Anglais and RJ Palmer after Dante pinned Ashley following a chair shot to the face. At Final Frontier III, Sterling and Ash, now known at The Spitfires, defeated the Sparklebuddies (Annie Zellor and Laurel Anne Hardy) to become the new FGA World Tag Team champions. On January 2nd, The Spitfires would side with Cordy Stevenson against the Infinite Empire and would take the fight to IE. Outnumbered, it looked like they were about to get beaten down, but Riley Owens gave them a helping hand and they were able to fight off IE. The following show on January 17th, Sterling and Sullivan were able to successfully defend their FGA World Tag Team championships against RJ Palmer and Tomoko Hanahara of the Infinite Empire. Colton defeated Miro Brendan Sperling in a singles match on February 14th. On March 14th, Sterling would team with Sullivan, FGA World champion Chandler Scott, and Pride champion Dom Harter in a losing effort against Mia Scott, Cyncity, Cordy Stevenson, and Sebastian Grey. Post-match, they would challenge the Sparklebuddies to a rematch for the tag titles, which the Sparklebuddies would accept. On April 18th, Sterling defeated J.B. Ronie by disqualification, leading to an altercation between The Spitfires and their challengers, the Sparklebuddies. At Glory Road, Sterling and Sullivan would drop the titles back to Annie and Laurel. Sterling would also compete in the Gold Rush Rumble, coming in at #1 and eliminating three people before he was eliminated by Zero McHannon (who went on to eliminate 6 other people). On May 30th, Sterling and McHannon would wrestle to a draw, but would show each other some respect when they shook hands and when Zero raised Colt's hand. A few weeks later, Sterling teamed with Jimmy Page to take on Zero and Laurel Anne Hardy, the match ending in DQ when Page finally tagged in and low blowed Zero. Personal Life Colton dated HKW wrestler Ashley Sullivan. The couple began dating back in October of 2013 and split in December 2015. They met at an after party for the first ever Defiance for HKW, both too young to drink at the time. Chase is a big fan of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, New York Islanders, and Tampa Bay Rays. He loves alternative rock and even knows how to play the guitar. Colton also loves watching old time and "underrated" movies. In Wrestling Finishers *Kolverized (super front flip piledriver) *Broken Dream (punt kick) *Kol Kutter (Rolling Cutter) Signature Moves *Figure Four *Shining Diamond (Cross Rhodes) *Repeated knees to the head *Rebound lariat la Dean Ambrose *Bicycle Kick Regular Moves *Belly-to-back suplex opponents *Running knee lift *Bulldog style *Diving headbutt *Pele kick *Roundhouse kick *Neckbreaker *Dropkick variation of it *Diving elbow *Cobra clutch *Russian legsweep *Flying clothesline *Crossbody *Leg drop *Flying forearm smash *Bionic elbow *Double knee *High knee *Gamengiri *Double knee lift Accomplishments * Cardinal City Pro Wrestling ** CCP World Tag Team Champion (1x; w/Jaxon Queen) ** CC Awards (1) *** Tag Team of the Year (w/Jaxon Queen) 2015 * Frontier Grappling Arts ** FGA World Tag Team Champion (1x; w/Ashley Sullivan) *'Hard Knox Wrestling' ** 2014 Tag Team Title Shot Envelope Holder *** Won as part of Team BB vs Team Risky ** HKW World Tag Team Champion (1x; w/Jaxon Queen) ** 2014 #Rumble2Destiny Ironman *** 50:17 and second place ** HKW No Limits Champion (1x; longest reigning) ** Knoxer Awards (2) *** 2013/14 Tag Team of the Year (w/Jaxon Queen) *** 2014/15 Finisher of the Year (Sterling-ized) ** Global Championhip Golden Opportunity Briefcase (2016) * Internet Wrestling Community ** 5 Star Match vs Luke Wisia at Destiny * New Alberta Pro Wrestling ** 2nd Place in NAPW TAGSTRAVAGANZA 2014 w/Jaxon Queen * One Ring Circus ** Runner Up for Breakout Wrestler of the Year (2014) External Links Twitter: https://twitter.com/SterlingColton Category:Hard Knox Wrestling Category:Frontier Grappling Arts Category:Cardinal City Pro Wrestling Category:Wrestlers